Allori: Long Live The King
by Allori
Summary: Allori Re-written. Trunks is kidnapped and Vegeta is deathly ill. Will they be saved? Will they defeat the enemy? First, they're going to need some help. Rated T for Dark themes, violence, and language. Cover Image created by Apocolyptyc on DeviantArt
1. Introduction

I will try to get each chapter at least 3 pages long. 2 1/2 at least. I own nothing.

Tarble sat on his bed staring at the dark blue wall. It was a cloudy evening at Capsule Corp, dark and quiet. He was throwing a small ball in the air and catching it. Trunks was playing with Goten in his room, Vegeta was training, Bulma was cooking something that was probably going to give them food poisoning, and Gure was helping her... Even worse. Tarble sat there, thinking about his life before he came here. Being chased by Abo and Cado, he didn't have many happy memories where he was relaxing in the sun on a hot Summer day. The young prince pondered what it would have been like if Planet Vegeta had not blown up. Would he still have met Gure and the Breif family? He thought not. Earth probably would be one of the planets exterminated by the Saiyans.

No, not by the Saiyans, by Freiza's wishes. He stopped throwing the ball and let out a small growl. **Frieza**. That name stabbed him like a pitchfork. The guy had destroyed there home, family, and friends just for the sake of staying on top. Gosh, Tarble had never been afraid of someone that much in his entire life! Except one. Thinking about that sent chills up his back, but his train of thought was lost when he heard a soft knock on his door.

"Uncle Tarble!" Called Trunks. "Time for supper!"

Tarble sighed and set the small rubber ball on the nightstand beside him. He opened the door to find a smiling Trunks and Goten. "Goten's dad, brother, and mom have come to eat with us!" Tarble smiled and ruffled his hair. "That fantastic. Shall we go join them?" The walked into the kitchen and everything smelled... wonderful? Tarble found that Chi Chi, who he had learned was Goku's wife, was helping the Bulma and Gure. 'Thank Kami.' He thought he had to eat something out of the trash can again. Sitting at the table, he noticed Vegeta wasn't there. "Hey Mrs. Briefs, where's Vegeta?" Tarble asked. Bulma turned and smiled. " Call me Bulma. The Prince of all Training is doing one of the things he does best." She then sighed and looked out the window. "Wish we could have at least ONE family dinner where he isn't complaining all the time. My cooking isn't that bad, is it Tarble?" Tarble sweat dropped. "It's great Mrs.- I mean Bulma." She smiled triumphantly and turned back to cooking. Goku walked in followed by Gohan. "Hey, what smells so good?" Goku asked, rubbing his stomach.

"Its my special Goku! Turnip and strawberry delight! I'm sure you'll love it!" Bulma smiled. "O-oh. Sounds great Bulma." He saw Chi Chi behind her, who took the pot that had Bulma's Turnip and Strawberry "delight" and threw it out the window, quickly replacing it with something different. Which must of been the food he was smelling. "So, Tarble, what have you been doing during the time you were in space?" Chi Chi asked. This was a very sudden question, which Tarble had been thinking about, but not ready to answer. "W-well, ya know. Abo and Cado-"

"Was there anything before Abo and Cado?"

"N-not anything I ca- can remember."

Chi Chi frowned. "Oh well. I thought you had some good stories to tell the boys." Trunks and Goten were smelling the food and trying to steal a cookie from the plates. Tarble got the message. "Well, I can remember some, but they might be to action packed for them." Trunks and Goten turned and frowned. "We wanna hear! Nothing can have to much action for us! We breath and live action!" Trunks said and rushed over to Tarble. "Yeah! We can take it!" Goten added. The black haired woman smirked to Tarble, and he returned it with a smile. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn ya!" They ran into the living room, leaving Chi Chi, Bulma, Gure, Goku, and Gohan in the kitchen. "Nice strategy." Bulma complimented. Chi Chi smiled and nodded. "Practice makes perfect."

The young boys sat down on the floor, despite the couch was right behind them. They preferred to sit where it seemed more fitting. Besides, the floor is the best place to act out stories. "Dad never tells me about his past or if he had any adventures. He's so boring!" Trunks threw his hands in the air and Goten giggled. 'He has a right to be silent.' Tarble thought. "My dad tells me about his life every time I ask. This one time he-"

"Hey, are you the one telling this story or is Uncle Tarble gonna tell one, Goten?!" Trunks hit his friends playfully and Goten shut up. Tarble smiled and laughed. "Let me tell you one of the best..."

Review or I won't update. I require at least one review each chapter. This shows me that you want the story to continue. And please, if you came here to flame, use your account. This is so I can reply to you. I will not report you, I'll just tell you what I think about what you said.


	2. Trouble

1. Egnaro Erif

I OWN NOTHING.

"It's time my child." A female voice said quietly. It was a dark and freezing. "But momma! I'm not done with my hair yet!" A girly voice complained. There was a long hiss. "Quiet! You'll have to finish that later!" The woman stood near a window,"Oh that Saiyan menace! They, They will face the wrath of Queen Slushy!

"Alright, here's where it begins," Tarble stood, beginning the story. "There was a planet I was visiting, Ethanaro, and it was famous for space pirates!" The boys gasped excitedly, knowing that the action was just around the corner. "They had a bounty on-"

"Whats a bounty?"

They both looked at Goten, who sheepishly asked one of the most stupidest question of all time. "A premium or reward, especially one offered by a government " Tarble quoted. Trunks smirked. "Wow Goten, you can be so dumb sometimes." Goten glared but Tarble continued. "They had a bounty on a man and woman's head head. They were called was Adacohelga and Granny and his grandmother. But lets call the Ada for short. He was a green and short, but very dangerous. Wanted for a crime so evil, he was put on the most wanted list!"

"What'd he do?!" Trunks cried.

"He killed the Queens brother and stole from the castle!"

The boys gasped. "So, I volunteered along with Gure to go find him, because I needed them to fix my ship. And here is where the exciting part begins...

Tarble and Gure walked along the dusty path, sweating and tired. "I hope we find Adacohelga and his grandmother soon." Gure muttered. "No kiddin'." Tarble agreed. They came up to a large cave, with an inscription on the top of the entrance. "The cave of no return. How cliche. Come on Tarble lets go home! This guys a joke!" Gure waved her arms in exasperation. Tarble shook his head, his face showing he was deep in thought. "I'll go. I have a feeling it's better if you stay out here and stand guard. These peoples power levels are the real joke." The people had a power level of 5 to 10. If they were strong, 15-40. Tarble could handle them easily, since his power level was around Gohan's in the end Freeza saga. No problem. Entering the cave, he walked for around 15 minutes. Looking at every crook and cranny for the crook and granny. He stopped when he ran into a fork in the road. "Hmm..." Which way would he go? If he made the wrong turn, it could lead him into a death trap, but the right one would most likely lead him to Ada.

Gure sat outside the cave, picking flowers and looking at the small bugs the crawled across the ground. "I hope he gets back soon." She said under her breath. Gure jumped when she heard a scream coming from inside the cave. "TARBLE!" Gure tried to rush in, but a arm grabbed her shoulder. She turned and screamed.

Tarble looked at the walls for any evidence of activity. He saw a long scratch along the left one, and foot prints on the ground. He smirked to himself. 'This will be easier than I thought.' The Saiyan headed towards the left. He silently walked till he heard whispering. "They'll find us!" A male voice panicked. "No they won't, now shush!" He could see two small,green, creatures with elephant trunks and beady black eyes. Tarble looked around the corner and his eyes widened. He saw a pile of treasure chests chalk full of gold. The second Saiyan prince moved behind a large rock, making sure not to be seen. He couldn't think of a better strategy than to give them a surprise attack. Just as he was about to give them the jump, he saw a tiny child, a blue elephant faced kid, come from behind the treasure pile. "Mr. Ada!" It called. "Luciana and Amdie need more medicine!"Adacohelga looked at the child and smiled. "I'll get them some. But make sure to not raise your voice to loud okay? We don't want the gaurds to find us!"

Tarble didn't understand. If these people were so bad, why wasn't he yelling at the child? Maybe it was his. Tarble tackled Adacohelga. "You are under arrest Adacohelga and Granny for murder and robbery!"

"Trunks, Goten, Tarble! Time for dinner!" Bulma called, interrupting the story. They awed but obeyed. "We'll continue it afterward, Come on." The entered the kitchen and sat at the table, where food was placed in front of them. "Thank you." They said and started munching down like true Saiyans. "So Tarble," Bulma began "Did you live with Vegeta for a while, or were you sent away immediately after birth?" She knew Saiyans weren't much for family, but it was just a question. "I lived with him for four years, then I was sent away." He stuffed some noodles into his mouth, forgetting his manners for a few moments. "Really? What was it like living with him?" Chi Chi smirked. Tarble stopped for a moment, all eyes on him. "Complete...Hell." He began eating again while everyone else laughed. But it stopped when they heard a:

_CRASH_

It shook the entire building. Everyone rushed outside to meet a giant spaceship and a slightly damaged Gravity Room. Vegeta stepped out, a scowl fixed on his face and a rage in his eyes that could burn through metal. "Vegeta!" Bulma called. "Are you okay? What is this?" He growled. "How the hell should I know woman?!" She glared. But there attention was brought back to the ship when the front opened. "Fr-Freeza?!" Goku gasped. There stood a woman who resembled Freeza final form. Her eyes were a icy blue and the the parts that should have been purple were them same color. She wore a puffy white cape, that poofed out at the ends all around, and a blue pendant necklace. She was simply beautiful. Standing behind her however, was a younger woman, who looked like Freeza's final form as well. The spots that were supposed to be purple were pink, and she had a blond curly wig atop her head. The girl wore a pink skirt with flashy crystals on the rim with gold high heels matching her hair. The older woman stepped forward, saying "You must be quite confused my darlings, allow me to introduce myself. I am Queen Slushy, and this here is my daughter Princess Icy.

"Sup peoples?" The girl waved.

"I have come to take my revenge on a certain Saiyan Prince." Vegeta cursed under his breath. Bulma even had the courage to speak. "What business do you have with him?" Slushy smirked looking over at Bulma. "You see, he's done something unspeakable to me that I'd rather not go into right now. I'm sure he knows what he did, and is so far regretting it now." Vegeta's expression didn't change. Goku and Gohan felt an unbelievable power level coming from the two foreigners. Beating them would not be easy. "My dad could kick your butt easy! Come on! Show'em dad!" Trunks yelled tugging at his fathers arm. Vegeta growled shoved him off, making Trunks fall to the ground with an "oomph." Slushy looked over at Trunks. "My my, the monkey has a son? Fascinating. What is your name child?" Trunks looked surprised, but kept quiet. "Answer her." Vegeta said, acid dripping from his voice. "T-Trunks." He answered.

"What an adorable name! I think I just might take you instead of your father!" Queen Slushy laughed

"NO!"

Bulma screamed. Slushy smirked cruelly and snatched Trunks up by his his collar at an amazing speed. "See? This is what happens when you piss off the strongest being in the universe!" She turned to go back to her ship, but felt a fist coming towards her face. Slushy swiftly turned around and pointed her finger towards the oncoming opponent. Ice shot out and covered Vegeta in ice. He had tried to punch her in the head, but failed doing so. His face had complete shock on it, but he was too frozen to move. Goku ran at Slushy but Icy punched him in the gut, and sent him toppling to the ground. Tarble was too scared to move as Gohan was shot down when he tried to attack. "Trunks!" Goten screamed and tried to attack, but a Goku managaed to grab his leg and pull him back. Slushy saw him, and said

"Ah, the other monkey prince. Since Vegeta is too frozen to hear this, make sure to bring your along with you when you **try** to rescue Trunks. I'd love to see her again! You know, the one with the glowing orange eyes? Or was it blue? Either way, make sure she comes along with you alright? Toodles!" The evil queen Slushy walked back into her ship, followed by Icy, and a moment after they shot off into the space.

Tarble couldn't believe it. His nephew had been kidnapped by an old enemy who was thought to be dead, and that enemy wants him to bring someone he had to run away from? 'Damn it!' Tarble thought. He saw Bulma rush to Vegeta, crying, trying to get him out of his icy prison. He didn't even make a move to try and save Trunks, and while everyone had tried he was the only one who didn't make a move to help. He walked up to Vegeta and felt his hand along the ice. He nearly fell over when he recognized that it was not ordinary ice. "Bulma, we have to get him out now." He said urgently. Bulma wiped her eyes." Why?" Tarble had grabbed a sharp rock and started chucking away pieces. "This is special type of ice rock crystal thingy called Gemstone. You see its greenish tone? Not ice! Ki blasts are not affective sadly enough. And to get to the point, Vegeta and I went on a little "adventure", you could call it, once and we ran into this stuff. Turns out it will reduce your power level to zero and Vegeta's allergic to it." Bulma had started to help cracking away at it.

"WHAT?!" What does it do to him?" Goku and the rest had overheard and were trying to find rocks to help. "Well, to my memory its kind of like the flu or phenomena. Hard to breath, sometimes his skin turns purple, puking, and some other affects, but all we should be worried about is his breathing."

"Can it kill him?" Goku asked.

"Yeah. That's why we have to cure him fast."

"Whats the cure?!" Bulma panicked.

Tarble stopped and thought for a moment. "I-I don't know. My mother did something that helped him get better but I wasn't around when she did it. I remember her saying its incurable. We can only help"

"WHAT?! But we have to help him! What about the Dragonballs?!

"Remember Bulma? We used those last month on the forest that was burnt down.

"The Namekian?"

Goku shook his head sadly. "We used those a couple weeks ago to help repair that village. And we don't even know if the Dragonballs can heal natural things."

Bulma had a determined look on her face despite the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Fine! Then I'll just make a cure!" Tarble shook his head and everyone looked at him. "This stuff only grew on planet Vegeta. And remember, I said it's incurable. But I think I know of someone who can help." Tarble walked into the Capsule Corp Garage, where he found his Space Pod. "If my memory serves," he muttered to himself, "then it should be right-GOT IT!" He smiled and went back outside, where he found them almost done with Vegeta. He held a piece of paper in his hand. "Hey Bulma," He showed her the piece of paper, "these are the coordinates to the person I think can help. But I'll need a bulky space ship that can take rough landings. The place where she's at is really rocky." Bulma stopped hacking at the rock and looked the paper over. "I believe I have one. But it needs a few repairs. Should be ready to fly within the weak though. So this person is a she? Who is it?" Tarble smirked. "An old friend. I just hope she doesn't kill us." He muttered the last part under his breath. She wouldn't be able to hurt Goku or Gohan if they came. But where she lived could do some serious damage.

"He's done!" Gohan called as the ice cracked and fell apart, causing Vegeta to fall onto the ground face first. "Vegeta!" Bulma ran over to her husband, who unfortunately was unconscious. Goten had stayed quiet, which was very out of character for him. His face was emotionless. Chi Chi was worried. His best friend had been kidnapped and this is his reaction? Not good. "Help me carry him inside!" Bulma tried to pick him up but Goku told her that he would. When the were inside she connected tubes to support him so he wouldn't slip into a coma or anything that would make it worse. "How long will it take to get to her and back?" Bulma asked Tarble. "Depends if she'll help us or not. Vegeta should last a a few months and it won't take us that long if she does help. But if she doesn't..." Tarble didn't say anything after that. "What are you talking about? Who's 'she'? Gohan asked walking into the room followed by Goku. "Oh, Gohan. Tarble knows of someone who may be able to help us get Vegeta back in shape." Bulma replied.

"And maybe she would help us get Trunks back." Tarble added. "I'm going to leave within the week. She lives on a planet called Egnaro Erif."

"Do you need any help? Should we come?" Gohan asked.

"If you think its the best way to go."

"NO NO NO NO NO!"

Everyone looked over at Chi Chi you had walked in. Her face was red and angry. She could scare off a bull if she wanted to. "You are not leaving! What about me and Goten?! What if they come back?! What if-

"Woah woah Chi Chi. Slow down. I doubt they're coming back. And we won't be gone more than a couple weeks. I promise. But we have to do this Vegeta's and Trunks sake, alright?" He kissed her forehead. She huffed. "Fine. But you promised!" She hugged him tightly. Everyone smiled at the heartwarming scene. Bulma got up from her chair and put a breathing mask on Vegeta. "Come on, I'll show you the ship. Chi Chi, watch the monitors and call me in case anything goes wrong. "Alright." She answered. They walked into a HUGE space that was another garage of the Capsule Corporation. "Here's the one that you'll be taking." It was a large space ship. Much larger than they would be needing. "It can take the most hits and still be in use out of all them, but needs a few repairs on the dash board a bit in the engines. Should be ready in 2 or 3 days." She patted it."You should prepare and leave as soon as possible. We don't know what they are doing with Trunks or why they want him." She paused. "Wonder why she wanted Vegeta in the first place. I wonder what he did." She looked at Tarble. "I don't know Bulma." He lied. He knew perfectly why she was there.

EXPLANATION FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE. As you all know, well most of you, maybe. If you read my Teen Titan stories you should know that I update A LOT, REALLY QUICKLY. But, something or the other cut off out connection to the internet. So, I couldn't update. BUUUUUT, the good news is that it is 10x longer than I originally had it. So yeah! You could tell I had nothing better to do. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go watch TFS stuff.

ALSO, After this story, I have a HILARIOUS idea for the next! Do you have any requests for a DBZ story? Any ideas?

ALSO I REQUIRE 2 OR 3 REVIEWS EACH CHAPTER!

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER! I've never EVER gotten more than 2 reviews on a chapter! It makes me so HAPPEEEEEE! XD Thank you all very much!


	3. Story time with Ada

On the way

I own nothing

Thanks for the two reviews! C: They helped so much!

**Guest:** Sorry, but Allori is getting with Yamcha. Yamcha doesn't get enough love. He did nothing to deserve all this hate. Sorry. But thanks for the review! It helps a lot! ^ ^

**Nether Jumper: The sensu bean thing will be explained later. I HAVE AN AMAZING IDEEEEAAAA FOR ITZ!**

_Other things, I can't believe we are going to know who Goku's mom is! Her name is Gine, and she's so sweeeeet~! 3 Vegeta might play the lead in the next animated movie. But only if it happens! WE MUST MAKE IT HAPPEN! OR SO HELP ME I'LL DESTROY THE ENTIRE FANDOM... And Toriyama's house! 3 Yus, I am a true fan!_

"Gah!" Trunks was thrown to the ground in a dark, cold, cell. He had a green gemstone necklace around his neck, stuck tightly to him making it hard to breath. "Can't fight in here," Said the guard, who was clicking some buttons on the closed door. "Be on your best behavior, and you won't taken to the torcher chamber ." He said in an oddly kind voice. Trunks wasn't listening. 'What does Queen Slut have against my dad?' His mother would kill him for using language like that, even in his mind. But that's what you get when you grow up with a father who uses it like an American uses English. He jumped when he heard a door open. Turning, he saw Queen Slushy walk in, her daughter behind her. "So," She started, a smug smile on her face, "your the Prince? I didn't know Saiyans were allowed to make half breeds." Trunks glared at her through the small opening in his cell.

"But then again, your father was an odd Saiyan."

Trunks eyes bulged a bit. How did she know his father? What was going on? "How do you know my dad?! Why do you hate him so much?!" Queen Slushy smirked at his outburst. "All things will become clear in time child. But being a monkey prince, I should say a few things." The woman began.

"A long time ago, while your father was still a soldier of Freeza's, I decided to visit. I will not go into detail about the trip, but lets say it wasn't pleasant. Your father destroyed something of mine, something that cannot be replaced. And now, I am taking my revenge. I am going to destroy something of his. Something that cannot be replaced."

'SHIT.' Trunks thought. The woman smiled evily, and walked out. Her daughter followed, never looking up from her phone. "YOU JUST WAIT!" He called. "MY DAD AND UNCLE TARBLE WILL SAVE ME! AND THEY'LL BEAT YOU!" After he finished, the alien who had locked him up gave him a surprised look. "Tarble? You mean the Second Prince of the Saiyans right?"

Tarble turned and nodded suspiciously. "What do you know about him?"

It was hard to see the alien, for it was quite dark, but as he flipped on a light, Trunks gasped. A green alien with a elephant trunk and beady black eyes stood beside the control panel.

"Adacohelga? B-but... You-my-see-ah! WHAT IS GOING ON!"

Ada chuckled. "Yes, you must be confused. How much do you know of me and his story if you know anything at all?" Tarble felt a bit unsure. But in his position, he needed all the help he could get.

"He told me that you were a villain, killed the queens brother and stole from the castle. But then, he said that you gave a kid some meds." Ada nodded. "I'll tell you the next part in a short story. Theres nothing I can really do right now to get you out. Being related to Tarble, and stuck in this hell hole, I wish I could do sumthin. I owe your uncle my life."

Ada quickly turned around, followed by his grandmother. "Gah! They caught us!" He said trying to run, but granny took him by the arm pulling him back. "He don't gotta gun!" She exclaimed. Tarble smirked, and tried to power up. Feeling nothing, he tried again. He jumped up and down in frustration, for he wasn't powering up. He was helpless. Tarble looked at the rock, recognizing it. 'Damn it!' He thought in horror, 'This is Gemstone!' He remember that Vegeta was allergic to this stuff, and that it was immune to ki balls. The reason that it was was because it reduces your power level the closer you get. The young prince was very close, therefore it reduced it where it wouldn't be of any help. Granny took out a gun from her dress and loaded it. 'Dang it think of something!' Tarble thought. But it was too late, Granny was just about to shoot till a scream came from the distance. "GURE?!" He turned to see the soldiers carrying Gure, who was knocked into unconscious. Tarble couldn't do anything, but he would have destroyed the guards for hurting his wife. "Ah, good work. Take'em out boys!" The lead guard yelled. They ran towards Ada and his Grandmother but Tarble jumped in the way, acting like he had full control of this situation. "Hey! Wait!" Being the badass that he is, they all just had to stop. "Few questions that I'd like you to answer! First off, why is Adacohelga so bad if he givin' a kid some medicine. Second of all, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY WIFE?" Everyone stood there for a few moments till the leader coughed and spoke up. "That is classified information sir-"

"Classified my ass! My wife, my mission, my question! Answer it!" Adacohelga's grandmother butted in. "Let me tell you boy, and I'll tell you the truth. These soldiers have been stealin from the poor townsfolk so we're just returnin the favor!" Tarble looked at the soldiers then back the small duo. "Don't listen," said the boss of the group, "he's lying. Just come back over here and we'll arrest'em for what they did to the Queens brother!"

"The Queens Brother killed off most of our people!"

"Quiet freak!" The leader shot down the grandmother, ordering her silence. It felt as if time had stopped. Purple fluid oozed from the grandmother's body. Tarble hated fighting and what came from it. Death, injuries, all that junk. He screamed and knocked the gun out of the officers hand, putting it into his own. "Granny!" Some of the children shouted but Ada told them to run out of the back and get to safety. He knew his grandmother was long gone, and green tears stung in his eyes. But he had to help fight, or he too would go down. Gure surprised them all when she had woken up. She bit the guard who held her, catching him off **GUARD. **He let her go and she took his gun along with her fall. Tarble was wrestling with another guard, and looked nearly beaten and would have been if Ada had not come and saved him with a kick in the head. "Heh, thanks." They stood side by side now, fighting stances. "Haha, thank you. If you hadn't-" A guard rushed forward but Tarble took him down with a gun blast.. "If I hadn't taken this job you would have been toast." Ada nodded. "They make foreigners like yourself do their dirty work," Ada shot down an officer who was heading for the back "and when you find out that we weren't the criminals, they come and kill you, and take your valuables with no fight since this rock does lower your fighting ability." Most of the gaurds were gone now, but one was still in there way. He was huge! But, surprisingly, nothing Gure couldn't handle. She weaved through his legs making him confused, then shot him down with the last of the ammo. Dead bodies littered the floor like trash at a dump. "Sorry for your loss." Tarble pointed to Grannys unmoving body. "Eh, I'll get over it. She was great, but death happens everyday. Most of it today," he gestured to the men around them, "I'll see her again. She was getting old anyway. Whats your name?" Tarble laughed. Gosh he hated guys like this, but he couldn't help but like this one. They had just defeated an entire squad together. So what was not to like? "It's Tarble. I am Tarble, the second prince of all Saiyans!" Ada nodded. "Your a prince eh? Thats quite a title." Tarble nodded triumphantly. "What about your rulers? Won't they come and hunt you down?" Tarble asked. Ada smirked. "You see, we were in this face because it if there is a lot of this rock, called genimite, not to be confused with geminite. Also called gemstone. It is indestructible. With only a little, its nearly indestructible. Depends on how much you have. We were in it because there is bomb to go off in the castle in approximately," He looked over at his watch, which had been hidden by his shirt, "45 minutes." Tarbles eyes widened. "But my ship! What will happen to my ship?" Ada eyes widened. "Your ship?! You had a ship?!"

"Well I don't exactly look like one of the locals do I?"

"Damn. Well come with me. What was in your ship?"

"All my childhood memories! And a coordinate I have to go too! Along with a bunch of other important things!"

Ada looked in deep thought, then his face brightened. "I have an idea! Come with me!" They rushed out the back and headed down the road. Tarble was too tired to fly since the sun was burning and the long walk there. They walked there because they didn't want to alert anything that had scouters to read power levels. They ran as fast as they could, and not long after they reached the kingdom. "We only have 35 more minutes, follow me and keep quiet." They walked through tall blue and green trees till they reached one covered in moss and branched. Didn't look too much different from the others, but Ada knocked twice and kicked a small branch. A door opened up and they walked inside. 'Fascinating' Tarble thought. The trio walked again, down a long dark hallway, where only tiny holes in the log gave them sunlight. "Arah!" Ada called suddenly, "Ara can you hear me?! Arah!" A voice sounding a bit annoyed suddenly popped up. "Yes sir! I can you hear you! No need to scream!" A taller version of Ada came into view. They looked exactly alike except Arah was blue. "Sir, who are the guests? And where have you been? Ario told me that there was a fight! And the bomb is about to explode in 20 minutes! Wheres-" "ARAH! We don;\'t have time! Do you know where the foreigners ships are?" Arah shook her head. "Ario and Aroi know! Come with me!" They followed quickly into a room, which looked like a workshop. "Pop, whatcha doin? don't you know-" Ada said annoyed. "Yes Ario, the bomb. I know. You know where the foreigners ships are though?" Ario nodded. "Tale us quickly. We don't have much time." Ario nodded, and showed them a little door. "Climb in there then take a left. Follow the red carpet till you see the big statue of King Fatass. Then go right, that should take you to the royal garage. Me and Aroi were spying on them earlier." Ada nodded and opened up the whole and climbed through."Be careful" Ario said. Tarble and Gure crawled through. Only 13 minutes left. "You can back, we know the way from here." Tarble said. "And besides, there won't be enough time for you to go back." Ada looked over at him. He didn't want to leave his new friends. They had helped him so much. Knowing that there was no other way though, he climbed around them and headed back. "Put the armor on that sits by the doors, they'll keep you from being identified. Good luck and thank you. For everything." Tarble smiled and nodded. "Thank you Ada. It was a pleasure to meet you." Ada smiled at the nickname, and crawled out of sight.

"Okay Gure, we only have 5-10 minutes left. So we have to hurry." Tarble said. They had quietly put fitting armor on, which was hard to find since some of them were too small or too big. "Right. I just hope Ada will be okay. And the rest of them." Gure was fidgeting with her fingers, which Tarble could tell she was scared. "It will be okay. Everything will turn out fine." They walked faster till they met the big statue, where guard stood. They tried to look as normal as possible the long nose piece was annoying Tarble though. He could barely stand the clanking sound it made and how it hit his need repeatedly. "Hey you!" Called the guard. 'Crap baskets.' Thought Tarble. "I-is there a problem sir?" Tarble asked. The guard was much bigger than him, but Tarble could easily kill him. But he didn't want to draw attention. "Whats with the get up? You know there's newer armor don't you?" Tarble blinked. 'SO THIS IS WHY HE STOPPED ME? TO MAKE A FASHION STATEMENT?' Tarble gulped. "We-we..." "None of them were in out size, so we have to wait till they can get new ones in out size." Gure cut in. Tarble didn't know what to think, but went along with it. "Yeah, that's why were wearing these so we can still perform out duties." The guard shrugged and walked back to his post. Tarble didn't know how long they had, but he knew it wasn't long. They raced around the corner and saw a door, where they could see there ships inside. "Tarble! Remember our ships are broken!" Gure exclaimed. The entered to meet a man working on Gures spaceship. Tarble quickly knocked him out and looked over the engine. "It'll get us to Earth. From what Ada said, they were going to take out valuables and sell them or whatever. Probably fixing the ship for further use." The quickly jumped in their pods and started them up. "Gah!" Tarble said angrily. "Auto pilot takes three minutes! We'll have to drive manually. Remember how to fly?" Gure nodded, through her communicator.

3...

2...

1...

They blasted off into the sky, looking back on the scenery before them. Fire exploded from the windows, making Tarble think about the guards and the maids and the lives they lost. But he knew it was for the better good. Ada saw them blast off from his hiding place, relieving himself from the dread of them not making it. Tarble and Gure were now heading to Earth without further delay.

"Then, Queen Slushy came and took over, taking most of the men to be gaurds. That is why I'm here now." Trunks was about to say something when a guard stepped in. "My shift Adacohelga." Was all he said. Ada slipped Trunks something, which he hid in his pocket. Looking at it while the guard was turned, he found a small map, which would be his ticket out of here.

**I was planning for Yamcha to show up in this chapter but I decided to wait cos this is LOOOONG.**

Don't ask how Ada knew about what Tarble did and he wasn't there. He was just guessing but you know that it happened. This was MUCH longer than I had intended. I thought it was going to be shorter than I liked, but it turned out to be the opposite of both. Longer and I like it! ^ ^ **I should have some fanart of this on my DeviantArt page (check out my profile)** Dang, that was a long wait. Supposed to be uploaded Friday then my Grandmother was sick. Poor Ada, his grandmother died and he didn't care XD That's aliens for you/

**I'm obsessed with Jeff the Killer. Yeah. Another Jeff fangirl. I recently listened to 'Go to sleep' a parody of Frozen's 'Let it go'. AND DANG IT I LOVED IT! The voice was too deep for my taste, but it was still pretty great CX I'll still imagine Jeff's voice differently though.  
**


	4. The stowaway

**I own nothing  
**

**So, I'm obsessed with Yugi (Not the pharaoh, YUGI. Ya know, the kid that is as cute as a baby panda?) From the ORIGINAL Yugioh! He's so cute, awesome, and friendly.**

**But the ending of YUGIOH SUCKED LIKE HELL. Yami could has spent the rest of his years on Earth THEN DIED WITH HIS FRIENDS AND SEE HIS FAMILY AGAIN but he just had to DIE RIGHT THEN. Nope. Didn't happen in my world. SCREW REALITY, I HAVE IMAGINATION.**

** I'm writing some stories which I haven't published, nor will I be doing so till I'm done with this. So, without further a do, here is Allori: Long Live The King, chapter 4!**

**I REQUIRE SIX REVIEWS THIS TIME! GOAL IS 21 REVIEWS.**

Tarble didn't want to do this. Not one bit. He looked a the ship that lay before him. It was huge compared to a little guy like him. It could take a bumpy landing. 2 days had passed and they were ready to go! Vegeta was in a stable condition, but not for long, so they had to be quick. He wanted to be there for his brother, but he knew it was for the best.

'With Trunks being kidnapped, and Vegeta not being able to help, that leaves us with a insane alternative. Literally.' He grabbed his bulky backpack, filled with unneeded and unwanted stuff, he walked on board the ship. Looking around he saw a bathroom, bedroom, controls, and a kitchen! Goku and Gohan walked in, carrying their bags that looked heavy, even for them!

"I don't understand why mom would back a aspirin! We have sensu beans for that!" Gohan complained

"Speaking of sensu beans, why can't we just use some on Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Remember? They can only heal wounds! We didn't use any on you when you were sick back in the fight with Cell cause it wouldn't work!"

"Oooooh. I see."

"And my bag is **heavier** than I remember it! I think mom packed more of those canned beans that we don't even like."

"EEEEEW. Those are probably the only food that I'd rather not eat!"

They set their bags down and walked over to where Bulma was working on the dash board. "The buttions might get stuck, so you'll have to press a bit harder. The engines are fine, so everything should be ready to go!"

"Thanks Bulma. Knew we could count on you." Goku smiled.

She smiled and walked out, but said. "Remember how to control the ship?" Everyone nodded. "Have a nice trip, be back soon alright? And don't you dare be injured!"

"No worries Bulma. My friend won't kill us and I'm sure Goku and Gohan can handle anything that comes our way." Tarble said. Bulma nodded, walking out. They closed the ships entrance and buckled there seat belts. "I put the coordinates in earlier. The auto pilot should do the rest. Bulma told me that this ship is mostly rockets and a fuel tank, that's why its so big. She estimated it should take only 2-3 days for our arrival." Tarble said as the ship powered up for their departure. Gohan eyes widened. "Only 2-3 days?! This shouldn't take long at all!" Tarble nodded, but his face was grim. Goku gave him a concerned look, then smiled. "Don't worry Tarble. We'll be able to save Trunks and Vegeta, and beat Queen Slushy." Tarble looked over surprised, then gave a smiled. "Thanks Goku." But that was only partially of what he was concerned about. They all felt the ship lift off and zoom at an amazing speed. Their heads slammed back against the chairs and all the luggage was slinged back against the room. They heard a small "UMPH!" but paid no attention to it.

After the ship slowed down, a voice on the intercom was heard. "Hyper drive deactivated. You are free to walk about the ship." They all sighed with relief. Suddenly, there was an "Mmph! Mmph!" They all jumped. It was coming from Gohan's HUGE backpack! They got closer and closer to it, and the 'mmphing!' got louder. Something was inside, and was trying to get out. The bag crawled about the room, and the Saiyans stood in confusion. "I think we should open it up." Gohan nodded and grabbed a hold of the squirming bag, carefully zipping it open. A spiky haired boy in an orange gi fell out.

"OUCH!"

"GOTEN!"

Goten looked up embarrassed. "Hi daddy. Hi Gohan. Hi Tarble." Everyone looked at him stunned. "How did you get in here?! Why are you here?! You should be with mom!" Gohan said sternly. Goten put on a confident but serious face saying, "I've come to help! Trunks needs me!"

"Goten, we can handle this ourselves. Were going back!"

Gohan made his way over to the to the dashboard, but Goten grabbed onto his leg. "Please please pleeeease Gohan! I'll be super good and watch out for myself and be really quiet and it will be like I'm not even here and-"

It went on forever till Goku said. "Tarble, this is your friend. Your mission too. What do you think? " Tarble looked down at Goten, who continued to ramble on. 'It is his friend. And I'm sure **Allori** won't kill him. As long as he can keep his word about shutting up.

"And I'll buy you nachos and I'll wash the care and I'll do your homework and-"

"Goten, you can come as long as you don't get into trouble. Don't do anything that might affect our mission. Deal?" Tarble asked.

Goten looked up and smiled, nodding. "Thank you thank you THANK YOU!" He tackled Tarble in a big hug, and Gohan gawked. "B-but what about my mom? And-"

"They'll be fine. They have Yamcha, Tien, Krillen, and Choutzu." Goku said.

"Yeah, but-"

"Gohan, they'll be fine. And Goten won't get into any trouble. Will you Goten?"

Goten nodded, then shook his head, and then nodded. He wasn't sure whether to say 'Yes, I won't get into trouble' or 'No, I won't get into trouble.'

They all laughed. "Alright, Alright. Goten did you pack?"

Goten smiled and nodded. He went over to Gohan's backpack, pulling out his smaller one. "Daddy's backpack was really big! So I could take my smaller one!" He opened it to reveal a small toy car, candy, a water gun, a notebook, some colored pencils, a half eaten apple, and some sense beans. Gohan looked disapprovingly, Tarble sniffled a laughed, and Goku smirked. "You came very prepared Goten. I can see it through your half eaten apple." Goten blushed. "W-well never mind! Anyways, you haven't told us who your friend was. Everyone was so hyped about Trunks that they didn't ask!" Tarble face had a serious look now. "Well, she has some... stuff that can help."

"Okay but who is she?"

"My sis- an old friend! She has helped me through lots of hardships and is really a nice person!"

"Whats heeeeeer name?"

"Allori..."

"What a nice name" Goten giggled.

"Alright, enough questions from you, Goten. Where does she live?" Gohan asked

Tarble smiled, thankful. "On a planet called Egnaro Erif."

"Does anyone else live there?"

"No. She's the only one. She also lives in a mansion on top of a mountain."

Goten gawked. "Like in the fairy tales?!"

"Eeeeeh kinda."

Gohan glared at his childish brother. This was serious! Goku put a hand on Gohan's shoulder and whispered, "Gohan, just let him okay? His best friends been kidnapped! It'll get his mind off it." Gohan looked over surprised, but smiled and nodded. But for Tarble, this was going to be a looooooong trip.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Yamcha opened the door to Capsule Corp. "Hey Bulma! I'm here!" He had heard about what happened, and had come to help. He hadn't been asked, but out of the **compassion in his heart**, he had to help.

(I'm speaking to you Yamcha haters!)

"Yamcha!"

Yamcha turned to be tackled with a hug. He looked down at his ex-girlfriend. Yamcha had broken up with her, not feeling that 'click' anymore. Bulma had gotten over it after a few broken vases and unusually large frying pans. "Thank God your here! Goten's gone missing and we have figured out he's on the ship! See? He left us a note!"

Yamcha took the note. It said:

_Dear Mama, I'm gunnah go with Tarble, Daddy, and Gohan on the mishun to save Trunks. I'll bring a soovaneer. - Goten_

Yamcha smirked at the misspelling. Definitely Goten. Bulma took it back after seeing his smirk. "It's not funny! He could be seriously hurt!"

"He's got Gohan, Goku, and Tarble with him. He'll be fine!"

"Ugh! You don't take anything seriously!"

Yamcha laughed and followed after Bulma, who walked out of the room. He saw Vegeta on the bed with cords hooked up to him and a heart monitor beating slowly. He'd never really liked Vegeta, especially after the Majin thing. But his sacrifice had made Yamcha like him a bit more, and he would do everything in his power to help.

**I'M GOING FOR 21 REVIEWS! HELP ME OUT! (I need 6 more!) I also would love some more watchers and favorites, but I'll go with some reviews!  
**

**I'm going to have at least 1,000-1,500 words each chapter. My grandmother is in the hospital so that's why it is taking me so long. But I'll have a cover for this soon. I'll get someone with talent to make it for me, or I'll make it myself, or I'll just find a pic I like and use that.  
**


	5. Arrival, meeting, and unbelieving

I** own nothing**

**SOUL EATER IS THE BEST. THING. EVER.**

**DEATH THE KID FOREVER**

**So, I've been wondering if I ever got older and became an animator, or an amateur animator, since I kinda want to be one. Not for a living, just for a hobby. I kinda want to make Allori into some shorts. Not the whole thing, just little episodes of her life afterwards.**

* * *

So far the trip had gone smoothly. Besides some engine failure and Gotens constant asking of questions, everything was peaceful.

"Are we there yet?!"

"No.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

Tarble face palmed. He liked Goten, he really did, but if this kept up there wood be TWO people in need of medical attention! He looked out the window, to see a dark, ash ridden planet before him. He smirked

"Yes. Yes we are."

Goten opened his mouth to repeat what he asked, but then stopped giving Tarble a 'huh?' look. Tarble ran to the control panel and pushed the landing button. "Hey guys, were here!" Gohan and Goku looked up from where they were eating. They looked out the window.

"That's a rather... dark planet" Gohan commented. "Is it safe?"

"Safe enough. Allori isn't as strong as you guys and she survives quite well there."

"That's good."

Goku stuffed some chips in his mouth. "How can she help us anyway? All you said is that she can help us." Tarble smiled. "I'll do the talking. Wait and see." Tarble then grabbed a small book from his bag, and started muttering gibberish. Gohan understood little of what he was saying though. "Tarble what are you-GAH!?" They had hit the planet! And it was flinging them everywhere!

"Ow! Oof! Eeh! Aw! OUCH!" Everyone was flung to the back and all of them landed on Gohan. "Sorry!" Tarble's face smashed into the dashboard on the next bump. Goten face was flung inside a backpack. He tried to get up but the backpack made sure he couldn't see anything. Goku decided to fly, but while in the air, he slammed into one of the pipes that was sticking out into the open. "Aaah!"

Finally, the ride slowed and the ship stopped. A sigh of relief was heard from Gohan and Goten was trying to get the backpack off his head. Tarble got up, rubbing his head, and looked out the window. He smirked as he saw a huge castle on top of a hill in the distance. 'At least I got the coordinates right.' He thought. He opened the door which made Gohan gasp. "Wait! We don't know if the air is poisonous!" Tarble rolled his eyes. "Would I seriously bring you to a planet where the air is contaminated or something? I've been here before, its fine." Tarble walked out, stepping over sharp, ash barren, black rocks. Goten, who had finally gotten the backpack off his head, jumped down onto the ground without looking and yelled in pain

"OW!"

He jumped back up on the ship, holding his foot. "Stupid rock!" Goku sighed, but a small smile was on his face. "Look before you leap, silly!" Goten held his foot and glared. "Carry me!" Goku picked him up, and floated into the air. "That's the place we're supposed to go right?" He pointed to the big castle in the distance. Tarble flew up and nodded. Gohan finally came out, complaining that they could have inhaled poisonous air and whatnot, but was ignored. They flew towards the castle. Goten keep saying how cool it looked, and that he wanted them to hurry up.

"So, Tarble, why does she live on a deserted planet like this? Is she an outcast or something?" Gohan asked suspiciously. Tarble rolled his eyes. "No, nothing like that! She's here because...Well because... You'll figure that out later! I'm not willing to explain right now!" They landed at the giant doors, but when Gohan tried to open them, they wouldn't budge. "Excuse me," Tarble pulled out the book he had before the ship had thrown them off. "I heard you reciting something in the ship? What was it?" Gohan asked more questions than Goten! Tarble sighed. "You can't get onto Egnaro Erif without a special...incantation. The only people that know it are Gure, Allori, and myself. Now, let me recite." Tarble knew it by heart, but he liked to look at the book when reciting. Making sure he didn't mess up and such. When he started to talk, no one understood ANYTHING he was saying. Not even Tarble himself understood. Once he was done the doors flew open, surprising Gohan and made him fall down. The doors made a gust of wind which almost knocked Tarble down too! "Cooooooool!" Gohan jumped down and ran inside.

"Goten, wait!" Goku called, but Goten either ignored or didn't hear. Tarble sighed.

"He'll be fine. Let's just go find Allori."

* * *

Goten walked through the dark halls of the mansion. He couldn't see much since there was no candles or lamps! All there were was dimly lit lanterns that didn't give off much light. 'Should have brought a flashlight.' He thought. He thought he heard some footsteps beside him, but the halls did have an echo to them, so it must have been the echo. He then screeched as he slipped on something wet, and hit the hard cold floor.

"OUCH!"

A loud crash was heard and echoed through the hall ways. Goten rubbed his head and moaned. Then, his eyes widened as he heard _another_ soft moan come from under him. He quickly got up, but tripped over what felt like a glass.

"Oh my gaaaawd..." It was a girls voice. Goten succeeded in getting up the second time. He then remembered he could use ki balls to light up a dark room. He opened his hand and a small ball lit up the room with a soft pastel blue. He gasped once he saw what he had landed on.

It was a short woman, who had short black hair and dull gray-blue eyes. She wore a pink halter top,pink shorts. a black belt, and pink rocket boots. But the thing that really surprised Goten was the pink scouter and the black tail!

"Oh, sorry." Goten smiled sheepishly. The woman got to her feet and looked around. She looked at the spilled liquid on the floor. "I spilled~ it~" She looked down sadly at the mess on the floor. "What did you spill?" Goten asked. She looked over at him with sad eyes.

"It's something my brother Tarble brought me. It's called chocolate milk. I have a whole jug left but...the goodness!" She then blinked and her eyes went wide. "HOLY SHIT WHO ARE YOU?!" Goten found it hilarious how she just realized him now. But then he blinked and his eyes widened.

"TARBLE'S YOUR BROTHER?!"

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION FIRST! ANSWER IT!"

Goten was still in shock, but answered. "Well, I'm traveling with Tarble, and we need this lady named Allori to help save Trunks-"

"I am Allori! And he needs my help to save his trunks? Who would kidnap someones underwear?"

"No no! My friend is the one we need to save!"

"Then why'd you say trunks?"

"His name is Trunks!"

"Who the heck would name there kid Trunks?! I'd hate to be him." **(AN/: Well Allori, your name is the pun of a vegetable!)**

Goten face-palmed. He felt like this girl was more of a airhead than him! But he couldn't help but stifle a giggle. Who _would_ name there kid Trunks?

"No, let me explain. Tarble need your help, who knows why, to save my best friend Trunks!"

Allori nodded. "Of course he would as help from me! I am the almighty, all powerful, all knowing, Allori!" That was a lie of course. Allori wasn't all that smart, school wise, and her power level is only around seventeen thousand. Goten looked around. He wanted to explore the castle more, but it would be best to go find the others.

"Whats your name anyway?"

"It's Goten!"

"Like a goat?! Man, your planet must be WEIRD!"

"Well, lets go find the others. I think they might be worried." Goten ignored her looked at the mess on the floor. "Aren't you going to clean that up?" Allori looked down and frowned. "Crap baskets. And their are others?" She took out a small pink handkerchief from her pocket and started to clean up.

"Yeah, my dad, my brother, and Tarble!"

"Alright. I have an idea why Tarble would need me, and its best we go find him before he messes anything up! This place is perfectly symmetrical and tidy! Plus I don't want him to run into any of my traps!" Goten gulped. "T-traps?" She put the towel back in her pocket and picked up the glass. They walked into a nearby kitchen, and Allori opened a fridge. "Well of course! What fun would it be if you couldn't prank your brother in a castle as big as this?" Goten eyes widened.

"TARBLE'S YOUR BROTHER?"!

"YES. I STATED IT BEFORE DIDN'T I?" Allori poured some more chocolate milk into her cup. "I'm not his actual sister, I'm adopted. So you could say we have a 'milk' relationship." Allori cackled, sending a shiver down Gotens back. That laugh was creepy! "Now, what does your friend Trunks," Allori chuckled at the name, "have to do with Tarble. Whats their relationship?" Goten still couldn't believe Allori made a milk pun. Who does that? Also he was baffled by the fact that Tarble had a sister, and that includes Vegeta too.

"Oh, well, its his nephew."

"I don't have a kid."

"Well, actually, its Mr. Vegeta's kid."

Allori was talking a big long sip when he said that, and lets just say it was spit worthy and she spit it all out.

"VEGETA'S KID?!"

"Yup!" Goten didn't understand what was so big about it. Vegeta was...nice. Well, as nice as you expect a Saiyan could be. Goku did hit his head of course, so he was an exception, and Tarble was sent away from the information he had heard. Just then, they heard a long scream come from the halls.

"Vegeta's got a kid..." Allori eyes were wide as she ran down the hall with Goten by her side, "No wonder they need my help."

* * *

"HOLY SHIT!" Gohan jumped out of the way as a giant scythe was about to hit him. So far, they had avoided a total of fourteen near death experiences. Failing into pits of fire, scythes nearly slashing their heads off, and of course, no one could forget the classic bed of nails!

"Why can't we just blast it through?!" Gohan screamed.

"Because Allori would kill me if she found out we destroyed her palace!"

"I thought she was weak!"

"She has other ways to kill me!"

Tarble, Gohan, and Goku had FINALLY made it passed the slashing scythes.

"Once we find Goten, we're leaving!" Gohan stated angrily. He thought this place was safe!

"We can't Gohan, Vegeta could die if we leave without her help." Goku said, trying to ease Gohan.

"Well SO~RRY, I kinda don't want to get decapitated!"

"Ha! I have a funny joke for that!" They looked to see Allori and Goten running down the hall.

"Allori, you have jokes for everything." Tarble smiled plainly.

"Tarble, is this...?" Gohan said pointing at the girl who was picking up all the fallen scythes.

"Yes. Yes it is."

"And she can-

"Yes. Yes she can."

"I can what?" Allori had finished putting the scythes back into their place. Tarble looked over. "Allori can you take us to-"

"I know, I know! Your friend, Goat Face told me all about it. To save your trunks or whatever. Come along!" Gohan was a little sketchy about following someone into a dark hallway who played with scythes for fun. The walked for what seemed like an hour into a dark throne room. She hopped up the steps and sat in the throne. "This is where I hang out most of the time," She explained, "it isn't much, but it can be fun." She turned around and grabbed a purple ball from the whole in the throne. It seemed like it belonged there since the hole was at the top and in the middle of the chair, perfectly shaped as well. "You see this?" She hopped back down the steps, carrying the purple orb. She got to the bottom and shoved in Gohan's hands. "It's a Rainbow Dragonball. I only have one, but it's the best!"

"There are more Dragonballs?" Goku piped up.

"There are more Dragonballs?" Allori asked the same question. "I only knew about my set."

"Yeah! There's the Namekian and Earth Dragonballs!" Goten smiled.

"Why don't you just use those?"

"Well, Um..." Gohan tried to answer.

"We used 'em all up!" Goten laughed.

"May I ask what you used them on?" Allori smirked. Gohan glared. He was not liking her one bit! Being the scholar that he was, he was smart enough to know she was not trustworthy. "Can we just take the ball and go? We're wasting time here!" Allori looked offended. "Why? You do know the ball cannot work unless I'm_ at least _five hundred miles away." She was faking the 'being offended' act of course. But Goku and Tarble seemed to fall for it.

"Gohan! Don't be rude! We need her to activate the Dragonballs!" Goku scolded.

"But why? Our Dragonballs work fine without Kami close by!"

Tarble sighed. "We don't really know why Gohan, but that's just the way it is. We tried to work them without her being close but they didn't respond till Allori called them with that special incantation I said to get us in here." He explained. "I tried saying it but it didn't work for me. I guess Allori's just..." He glance at Allori, who **looked as**** i****f she was in deep concentration**. "Special?" Gohan didn't believe how she could be so special. How could she be so special? She didn't look special. But then again, looks can be deceiving. Allori's tail swished back and forth, grabbing Gohan's attention. "She's- She's a-!"

"Saiyan. Yeah, I forgot about that detail. Sorry." Tarble smiled sheepishly. Goku and Gohan just gawked. Allori then perked up.

"Oh. What? Did I miss something? I was spacing out for a couple minutes there."

Tarble face palmed.

* * *

**THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! My grandmother is recovering, so that's a fancy. I got 22 reviews?! More than I deserve XD Well, I'm going to 26 reviews now! Thank you guys so much! ****Sorry it took so long! My sister and brother are coming home from collage today, so I need to spend some time with them. But I'll update soon!  
**

**I love this story, very dear to me, so please review! It means a whole lot. Don't be afraid to PM me about questions okay? If you don't have an account I suggest you get one. Easier to manage everything. Makes it very official. **

_**Also, if you don't understand the milk joke, wiki it.**_


End file.
